Falcon (Samuel Wilson)
|skills = Cosmic Cube: *Avian Telepathy Master Acrobat Master Aerialist and Flight Shield Mastery Master Martial Artist Peak Human Condition *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Endurance |hobby = Spending quality time with his allies. |goals = To protect the world from oncoming evil threats. |family = Paul Wilson (father, deceased) Darlene Wilson (mother, deceased) Sarah Wilson-Casper (sister) Gideon Wilson (brother) Mr. Casper (brother-in-law, deceased) Mrs. Wilson (sister-in-law) Jim Wilson (nephew, deceased) Jody Casper (nephew) |friends = Captain America, Redwing, Patriot, Black Panther, Iron Man, Winter Soldier, Vision, Jet Black (ex-lover), Sharon Carter, Misty Knight, Armadillo, Whisperer, Miles Morales, Jane Foster, Sam Alexander, Kamala Khan, War Machine, Joaquin Torres |enemies = Stoneface, Morgan, HYDRA, Red Skull, Electro, Arnim Zola, Iron Nail, Baron Zemo, Baron Blood, Warbringer |type of hero = Patriotic Superhero}} Falcon (real name Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson). As a pawn of the Red Skull, Wilson was rescued and de-programmed by Captain America, and became one of his greatest allies, and has become the protector of Harlem. He was created by the late Stan Lee, and the late Gene Colan. Origin Early life Sam Wilson grew up in a tough Harlem neighborhood. His father, a minister, had been killed trying to stop a fight between two rival gangs when Sam was 9 years old. Some years later his mother was murdered by a mugger while she tried to protect her children. Sam did his best to try and do the right thing, but his grief and anger eventually led him down a criminal path. He took on the name of "Snap" Wilson while working for the mob. After an assignment, on the way to Rio de Janeiro, Sam's plane crashed on a remote Caribbean island named Exile where the Red Skull and his henchmen were hiding out. The Red Skull sought to use Wilson as a pawn to attack Captain America (who was currently on the island) with. He used the Cosmic Cube to revert 'Snap' into Sam, and give him the ability to telepathically communicate with birds, especially a bird that Wilson had bought named Redwing. After their initial skirmish, Cap was able to free Wilson from the Skull's programming. Together they defeated the Skull, and the Falcon became Cap's partner for a long time. It was later revealed that the 'Snap' persona had entirely been a construction of the Red Skull to manipulate Wilson, and in fact he had never been a criminal at all. Wilson received help from the Black Panther, who created a harness for Wilson, allowing him to fly. When Rogers briefly abandoned his Captain America identity, others attempted to take up the mantle, including a young man named Roscoe whom the Falcon mentored. When the Red Skull eventually killed Roscoe, Rogers again became Captain America. The Falcon ultimately left as Cap's partner when he was named the leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Super-Agents. Later, as one of the few black superheroes active, he was drafted to join the Avengers by Henry Peter Gyrich to fill a quota. Resenting being a "token," he quit at the first opportunity. t one point, a Sentinel chased him believing him to be a mutant, but this was later debunked and the Sentinel was presumed to have been malfunctioning. Shortly following this incident he came across, fought and defeated the super villain named Electro. Avengers Disassembled The insane Scarlet Witch accidentally destabilized the Falcon's mind, pushing him back towards his "Snap" persona, and while he continued to work with Captain America, their relationship became strained, until, finally, Cap felt that he had no choice but to stop working with him. While Falcon argued, a man who the "new" Falcon had forced from his home to use as a safehouse shot Cap in the back (while aiming at Falcon). Thinking Cap dead, Falcon cleaned himself up and went after the so-called "Anti-Cap," who had been causing problems for them both. Civil War He helped Cap track down the Winter Soldier. He was the first to join with Captain America against the Superhuman Registration Act, and played a leadership role in the Secret Avengers. Following Captain America's assassination by the machinations of the Red Skull, the Falcon registered with the government and was made responsible for Harlem, although he remained in contact with the underground New Avengers. Afterwards, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited the Falcon and agent Sharon Carter to investigate the Captain's assassination by locating the Winter Soldier and tracking down the Red Skull. Joining the Avengers He later rejoined the Avengers in Tony Stark's initiative to expand the team's roster and become bigger. Iron Nail When Cap returned from Dimension Z, he knew Zola's daughter Jet Zola. Then, he and Steve were sent to Nrosvekistan to prevent Nuke from causing World War III. There, Sam rescued Daily Bugle's reporter Samantha Chan, whose photos were manipulated by Ran Shen to let people think that Captain America was Nuke's accomplice. Then, Falcon was victim of the explosion of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier caused by Nuke. Maria Hill thought Sam was dead, but Jet, thanks to her super-senses, saw Wilson, telling Cap that he was wounded but not dead. Then, Sam helped Cap and the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents fighting super-weapon Gungnir, released by Ran Shen and Dr. Mindbubble. During the final fight between Cap and Iron Nail, Steve was deprived of the Super-Soldier Serum, quickly aging into an old man, being saved by Sam from inside a collapsing Gungnir. The Tomorrow Man After the Gungnir battle, Sam woke up in the morning and was shocked by the vision of Jet in his bed. Remembering the evening before, Wilson and Zola's daughter got drunk drinking wine, and than had some fun. Jet woke up as well, saying that what happened in the night was her "first time", saying she'd like doing it again. Then, she said to Falcon that she started to like him. While hugging, Jet saw her father tower in the middle of New York. Sam and Jet went right to it, communicating to the Avengers that Zola was attacking the city with his Mutates, with Jet believing it was a distraction. Zola's daughter still suggested to Steve and the whole team to fight Zola's army in any case, while her and Falcon were going to neutralize Arnim from the inside. While they were in the tower, Falcon and Jet discovered an imprisoned Sharon Carter, freeing her and then getting to Zola himself. There, Falcon and Jet started fighting him, in the tower and then in NY's streets. When a back from the dead Ian Zola discovered that Zola's secret plan was a bomb powerful enough to blow up the entire city, and neither Iron Man or Thor could face the problem because of the Unvengers, Falcon stepped up, took the bomb and brought it out of the city, in the sky. The bomb blew up, with everyone thinking Sam to be dead, including a crying Jet Zola But after all, Sam was still alive, thanks to his Stark-branded Vibranium wings that absorbed most of the power of the bomb. Jet hugged him, joyful, but then Sharon Carter accused her to be an accomplice of her father, plotting with him to neutralize Cap and steal the Avengers' DNA to create the Unvengers. Jet, hurt by what Agent 13 said, rejoined his father. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers gave up as Captain America, as the Serum was not in his body anymore, and with probably every Avenger seeing it, he gave his legacy to Sam himself, that became the All-New Captain America. Ian decided to join Sam as a companion in his missions, under the name of Nomad. All-New Captain America Sam's first mission as the new Captain America got him in Hydra's croshairs, and Sam found himself confronted by several of Cap's most deadly foes as the result of a trap. Misty Knight saved him, and revealed that Hydra had infiltrated numerous critical teams from the super hero community. The terrorist organization had also planned to spread the poisonous blood of an Inhuman kid named Lucas all over the planet. With the help of Misty Knight and Armadillo, a Hydra agent Cap turned to his side, Cap was able to locate and defuse several bombs that contained fleas with the kid's blood which had been scattered across the globe. With his plan thwarted, Baron Zemo launched a contingency plan, the self-detonation of Baron Blood (who drank large amounts of Lucas' blood) in the atmosphere, resulting in the propagation of the blood. Cap managed to disarm Baron Blood and leave him floating in space to be recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Sam cut his ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. after a series of events triggered by the hacker known as the Whisperer, who had leaked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans to create a Cosmic Cube, a project that Sam opposed publicly. When S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to capture the Whisperer, Sam helped him instead, believing the hacker's actions to be righteous, and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s potential retribution disproportionate. With the help of the Whisperer, Sam spent months taking down different Hydra cells, and made a deal to acquire diplomatic immunity. The parting of Wilson from his superiors took another step when he decided to stop working for the government, believing that the United States needed a Captain America who was more socially active than before. Captain America's segregation from the government wasn't without criticism, with certain Americans believing him to have become "Captain Socialism," while other fully showed his support. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telepathic Link:' Sam was given the ability to telepathically link with birds endowed by the Red Skull using the Cosmic Cube. This link is strongest with his companion Redwing but he is also able to extend his empathic link to other birds making it possible for him to see through their eyes. He has also shown the ability to control birds. These abilities apply to the entirety of birds. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Sam has been trained by Captain America in multiple martial arts making him a dangerous combatant. His skills enable him to defeat some of the greatest trained and skilled martial artists in the world such as multiple elite Spetsnaz soldiers at a time and superhumans as strong as the Wrecking Crew members. *'Peak Human Condition:' Even before his training with Captain America, Sam was in very good shape. After years of intensive and extensive training with Steve, Sam is now at the peak of human condition for a man of his age, height, and weight. *'Master Acrobat:' He was was a skilled athlete in his youth to young adulthood and later underwent rigorous training in gymnastics and acrobatics with Captain America and his skills are roughly on par with Steve Rogers. *'Master Aerialist:' Sam is also an extraordinary aerialist due to his training with Captain America and to his own experimentation with his "hard light harness". Due to his abilities and experience in martial arts and aerialism, he is one of the best aerial fighters in the world exceeding the skill of other flyers such as Iron Man and Ms. Marvel. *'Skilled Shield Fighter:' Sam is proficient in the use of Captain America's Shield. He has shown himself able to hit several targets, as well as display near-perfect accuracy from the air. Gallery Falcon 002.jpg|classic falcon Tumblr o1n3x9fHKf1sqv60so1 1280.jpg Tumblr o1nbs5fYAP1uqdvwbo1 1280.png Tumblr o1nbs5fYAP1uqdvwbo2 1280.png Tumblr o1nbs5fYAP1uqdvwbo3 1280.png Tumblr o1nbs5fYAP1uqdvwbo4 1280.png Tumblr o2ekbkPEVJ1uresndo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o2ekbkPEVJ1uresndo2 1280.jpg All-New, All-Different Avengers (2015-) 006-021.jpg Tumblr o43zmmOe6Q1vo8hbho1 1280.jpg Tumblr o43zmmOe6Q1vo8hbho2 1280.jpg Tumblr o43zmmOe6Q1vo8hbho3 1280.jpg Tumblr o43zmmOe6Q1vo8hbho4 1280.jpg All-new-all-different-marvel.png|Characters on the All-New All-Different Marvel poster Samuel Wilson (Earth-199999).jpg|Anthony Mackie as Falcon in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Hero falcon1.png Trivia *He is one of the first African American superheroes. *He originally was a non-flying hero, as he had Redwing, a trained falcon. *He was brought into the Avengers originally by Henry Peter Gyrich in an attempt to make the group more racially integrated. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Role Models Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Martyr Category:Vigilante Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Successors Category:Patriots Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Redeemed Villains